The present invention relates to endoscopic instrumentation apparatus for performing laparoscopy and culdoscopy operations.
It has already been proposed to utilise a puncture cannula (Veres cannula) having an oblique face at the far end and a connector at the near end for connection to an automatic gas supply, for performing laparoscopy operations. After plunging the puncture cannular into the abdominal cavity, the application of a pneumoperitoneum is performed by connection of the puncture cannula to an automatic gas supply, without any optical monitoring of the position of the cannula and of its oblique end face. This establishes the risk that organs may be punctured, and the greatest danger consists in that large quantities of gas may be blown into a punctured organ, e.g. the intestine, a large blood vessel or the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide endoscopic instrumentation apparatus from parts fitting to each other, in such manner that laparoscopic as well as culdoscopic examinations may be performed therewith and that immediately after penetration, the correct penetration into the unobstructed ventral space can be performed under optical observation before large volumes of gas are blown into the abdominal cavity.